ghost hunt 2
by darkstar2010
Summary: its been four years since naru {Oliver davis } has left for England. Mai is now four years older and works at a bar that has been hunted for a while now, and she is good friends with the owners...what happens when one night Naru shows up again, will mai walk away from naru like he did her, will love bloom between the two, or will naru stay quiet about how he truly feels about her.


Ghost Hunt

A/N: I don't own ghost hunt… I'll say this again in chapter four or five.

Chapter one

It's been about four years since SPR disbanded and Mai lost contact with everyone. Mai would walk by the SPR building once in a while. She remembered what happened when Naru or Oliver Davis left with his dead twin brother. Mai's mind kept playing what happened when she told Naru her feelings for him and he didn't believe her.

Since that day Mai wouldn't talk about ghosts or what happened when she was on her cases anymore with any of her friends. Yet Mai finished high school before her friends did and she decided to go to college. There she looked around the campus and she was looking for something to do and there she found a club that was hiring and they were looking for someone who can sing and help out with the book keeping and other little jobs. Which Mai could do since she worked on filing things, sing, dance, and serve customers, by taking their orders.

The club was owned by a man in his 30s or 40s, Mai couldn't tell which. But the guy who owned the club was different because he had a wife and daughter, and they aloud teenagers between 18 and 20 in the club once a week and that was normally on Fridays and the other nights you have to be 21 and over to get in. The club wasn't that big and on the weekends Mai would sing and bookkeeping and the rest of the time she learned how to poor drinks and order what they needed.

Mai came to respect the family and when their daughter Emily learned that Mai didn't have any family and lived by herself, Emily talked their family into helping Mai out. Since Mai lived in an apartment and had to move into the dorms on campus, Drake and Alice deiced to help Mai with anything that she needed as along as she worked at the club and babysit Emily when they wanted to go out. So Mai agreed.

Mai moved out of her little apartment and found one that was closer to the club and the college because she talked with the college and they allowed her to live off campus and her classes were the same. And yet Mai was happy, then one night Mai was working at the club and noticed that Monk's band was playing and she hid herself because she didn't want Monk to question her where she had disappeared to. After all when Naru left with his dead twin brother no one wanted to talk to each other and they lost all contact with one another which hurt Mai a lot.

Since that night Mai changed how she had her hair. She grew her hair out and dyed it with different colors and switched clothes. She felt happy for once. And Emily was starting to open up to other people at school because she was to shy till she met Mai.

The years flew by and now Mai walked on stage and sat down and started to sing. While she was singing she noticed that SPR walked into the club as Mai just ended her first song and decided to play one last song.

_**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

At the end of the song Mai got up and bowed and walked off stage and over to Drake. He was their talking to the SPR members about the house that his aunt just bought. Drake knew everything that had happened between Mai and everyone. Yet she won't look at them.

"So you see, every time my aunt heads home she finds things turned upside down and everything in another room. The last thing is that once she's done taking a shower she gets out and looks in the mirror and sees someone one behind her and then no one would be there. When she looks back at the mirror she sees a hand print with words written within the hand print."

The he spoke and said, "Does anyone else live in the house with your aunt? And who all has keys to the house?"

"She doesn't live with anyone. And the people who have keys are me, her only living relative, my wife and my daughter, and one of my workers who sometimes goes over and help my aunt out."

"Can we speak with the other person?" Said Lin.

"Umm I guess you can if she'll talk to you that is. She just got done singing about 8 songs and see needs a break maybe tomorrow."

Drake glanced at Mai and said, "Hey Mai can you head to my house and let Alice and Emily know that I'll be closing?"

"Sure, I can do that. Oh and Drake, if they wanna talk to me I'll be here after my classes so that I can get most of my homework done before work starts. Besides I really don't feel like talking to anyone."

Mai said that with an attitude and upset voice. Mai watched as all of SPR realized who she was and Drake looked at her and said, "Mai don't make me tell Emily that she can't go to the park with you on Saturday."

"Fine. I'm going and I'll be here tomorrow. Night."

Mai walked out the door and heard footsteps following her and she didn't want to deal with them because she couldn't deal. Not since the night that Naur-Oliver had broken her heart down to nothing. She didn't want to see the others since they didn't want to stay in contact so Mai just didn't want to see them again.

"Mai Wait please?"

Mai didn't stop, she noticed a cab ahead and she got in and told the driver where she wanted to go. She didn't look at them. When the cab stopped two blocks away she got out and paid the driver and reach Alice's and Drakes home. When she reached the door she knocked and when Alice opened the door Mai had tears running down her face.

"Can I stay here for the night. I don't feel safe going to my home tonight please."

Alice hugged Mai and said, "I know. Drake called and told me that they are back. Come one let's get you cleaned up before Emily sees you like this. Then she'll worry about you."

For the rest of the night Mai stayed with Alice and when it was time for bed she went into the spare bedroom that she would use when she would have to watch Emily. When she was safe in bed, Emily walked in and said, "Mai are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Emily. Now get some sleep before your dad gets home."

When Emily left Mai was asleep, yet this wasn't your normal sleep. Mai was dreaming again.

"Hello Mai, Long time no see. "


End file.
